my new beginning 13
by arturnoh
Summary: Back information and first real date


What can I say… what can I do…just me and her until next week. No work or any plans… what should I do… well for starters I should get up I have been sleeping for way to long. I pulled my arm free from Faiths death grip then snuck out of bed to take a shower. I walked out of my bedroom, down the hall way and to the right… when I think about it I have been living here for so long yet I never realized how small the cabin was. As you walked in the cabin there was a coat rack to the side where every arm was full of hoodies and winter jackets. Behind that was a closet full of random stuff, my snowboard, skate board, mainly sports gear and clothing which was not used often. As you walked into the main room there was the living room with a 3 person couch, a coffee table, and a tv. Past that there is a small kitchen where two people can barely stand. To the left of the kitchen there is a hallway which has two doors on both sides. One is my bedroom where the door was taken off the hinges and opposite to that was the bathroom with was oddly enough meant for a few people. The living room was a reddish tint with wooden fixtures, looked great for the winter. My room had blue walls with two dressers, which complemented the purple bed sheets. Lastly there was the bathroom which was mainly tile with a large shower. I know it is simple and small but it was easy to live and I loved every bit of it.

More importantly I was going to take a shower, I walked out of my room and crossed the hallway to get to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and began to brush my teeth, as I was brushing I turned the shower on. As I spat and rinsed I entered the shower and began to scrub my body. My shoulder had a scab looking scar but at least it healed and was not infected. I felt good I just wondered what I could do for the next few day… maybe we can go to a bakery or maybe a nice walk in the park.

"Park would be nice" faith said in my head scaring the shit out of my which made me slip and fall. I swear it felt like some pokemon used earthquake because I almost broke my leg. "ahhh no Artie are you ok"

"yeah im fucking peachy" I said in a humorous tone as I put a towel on and walked right back into my room. "good morning babe" I said as I opened my drawer, grabbed under where, then put them on. "so what would you like to do today?" I said actually excited that I would be going on a date with her again.

"umm can we just go out for a walk… or a picnic…" she said in a shy tone sitting up in bed with her hair in a complete mess.

"sure babe lets go for lunch we have enough time to go shopping for food before to" rin said with a smile.

"sure that sounds lovely" she said as she jumped out of bed and grabbed my hands "lets go but let me get ready first" she said with a silly grin, I can tell that she had something planned.

"alright babe feel free" I said as I kissed her cheek and through on tight black skinny jeans. Faith grabbed a towel from my drawer and went to the bathroom. In a mater of seconds I heard her turn on the water and enter the shower. As she did that I put on a button down shirt and a pair of purple skate shoes to tie the outfit together. I felt good and I was excited to be able to treat her the way she deserves.

"Artur can you cover your eyes or something I want to get dressed and I want it to be a surprise" Faith said as she turned off the water.

"sure babe" I screamed and walked into the kitchen where I waited for faith to get ready. What does she not want me to see, what is she whereing… maybe nothing at all.

"how do I look" faith said as she stood in the door way. She wore tight blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with an open back. She had an open sweater over that which was red, she looked absolutely beautiful and one thing which I had not felt since the moment she saved me… the smell of vanilla. I opened my arms and hugged her before she could say anything.

"you look absolutely beautiful and I cant wait to go out" I said as I picked her up and spun her around

"do you really mean that" she stepped away from me and looked down at the floor. "I don't think I look that good I just wanted to feel a bit better after all I am going out with my…" her face turned bright red as she looked away

"your lover" I smiled and kissed her forehead softly and put my arm around her. "lets go shopping babe"


End file.
